parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Garry Gergich
Garry "Jerry"/"Larry"/"Terry" Gergich is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. He is portrayed by Jim O'Heir. Background Jerry is a married father of three girls, who works for the Department of Parks and Recreation. He is often mistreated due to his embarrassing history, which is a collection of awkward incidents including public urination, plastic surgery after being hit by a fire truck, and being adopted by a woman who was arrested for selling marijuana. He seems to have a normal family life and somewhat of an artistic side, once creating a mural of an alcove of Pawnee City Hall, which was actually composed of small pictures of Pawnee citizens. Another artistic quality is his remarkable skill as a pianist which was displayed for a short time during the telethon. His opinion is sometimes overshadowed by jokes, on one occasion he stumbled over his words saying "murinal" rather than "mural", causing an abundance of teasing rather than any reaction to his work of art. Because of this he is often dismissed even if he is clearly in the right and what he has created is breathtaking. Storyline Season 1 Jerry's personality is not very developed at this point in the show, and his role mostly consists of being the co-worker who is constantly mocked by the other employees. Season 2 In the episode "Practice Date", while the Parks Department is attempting to dig up dirt on one another, several things come out about Jerry. Dave Sanderson states Jerry has had a few public urination violations. Mark Brendanawicz reveals Jerry's adoptive mother was arrested for marijuana. When asked if he knew about this, Jerry responded that he didn't know he was adopted. It's also revealed that Jerry was once hit by a fire truck and had to have plastic surgery. When one of the city hall murals is defaced, the Parks Department is tasked with creating a new mural in the episode "The Camel". While presenting his work, a pointillism piece that includes pictures of all the citizens in Pawnee, he refers to it as a "murinal" rather than mural, opening him up to ridicule from the entire department. In "Park Safety", Jerry claimed he was mugged and the office was more accepting of him as he recovered, but he later admitted to Leslie that he actually got hurt when he fell while trying to retrieve a burrito he'd dropped at a park. When Mark pointed out to Leslie that Jerry was so terrified of being mocked by his co-workers that he made up a ridiculous story to avoid that, Leslie went along with the lie, and Jerry later returned to being his benignly mockable self around the office. Season 3 Jerry paints a portrait of Leslie Knope for a community art show that depicts her as a bare-chested goddess in "Jerry's Painting". However, the community demands that the artwork be taken down due to the nudity. Leslie and Jerry decide to create a duplicate painting, but one that has Tom Haverford as the centaur, so that the community wouldn't object to it anymore, while Leslie hides the actual painting. Season 4 During Donna and Tom's "Treat Yo' Self", Jerry is left alone at the office so Chris Traeger gives him the day off. He invites Chris to go along with him to lunch with his daughter. At first, Chris declines but later accepts when he sees that Milly is very attractive. Jerry struggles with Chris and Milly's relationship, especially since Chris insists on giving Jerry constant updates on what he and Milly have been doing. In "The Trial of Leslie Knope", it is revealed that his real name is Garry. On his first day, the old Director got his name wrong, and Jerry didn't think he should correct him. This conflicts with his mother's diary entry from the Season 2 episode "Time Capsule", in which his mother refers to him as Gerald. Jerry is conflicted even further when he finds out Milly plans to break up with Chris. In the Season 4 finale, Jerry is worried because he forgot to cast a vote for Leslie in the city council election. Luckily, she wins the election, but Ron reveals to Leslie that Jerry forgot to vote. Season 6 After confusion and annoyance over what to call Jerry, everyone begins to call him "Larry." In "Recall Vote", Jerry is tasked with carving pumpkins for City Hall's haunted house. He disappoints Leslie by carving the Gergich family's faces into the pumpkins. He suggests that Chris and Ann should get married, which they think is a great idea but after irritating the jewelry store owner they decide to purchase a locket. In "Anniversaries", he helps Ben organize surprises for Ben's and Leslie's first wedding anniversary one day early. These include a couple massage, a ride in a horse-drawn carriage, tango lessons and a meal. However, due to Leslie's busy schedule Ben ends up spending the day with Larry and they get on really well. Trivia *Has a couple of 359's according to Officer Dave Sanderson (also known as public urination) *He suffers from diabetes *According to Dr. Harris, after he inspected Jerry for mumps, he revealed that Jerry's penis is the largest he had ever seen. *Gayle took his virginity when he was 24 *In "The Reporter", he reveals he teaches a Preteen Nature Hike. For a while, it was a Teen Nature Hike, but then they changed it because a girl got pregnant *His Social Security Number as stated in "Campaign Ad" starts with 210, which means he was likely born in Pennsylvania *He can perform magic and play the piano *He was adopted, though did not know it. *In "Smallest Park", he reveals he has worked at the Parks and Recreation Department for 37 years *In "Galentine's Day", he says he and his wife Gayle have been married for 28 years *In "Time Capsule", April reads from Jerry's mother's diary that "Gerald starred in his school production of Peter Pan." This would imply that Jerry has previously gone as "Gerald", along with "Jerry" and "Garry". * In "Woman of the Year", Jerry says he has a pacemaker and a history of epilepsy * He has to ask Gayle for permission before he spends over $25 * His house number is 420 * In "Jerry's Retirement", when Leslie dropped by Jerry's house to deliver a "year book" for Jerry's government service, she was invited to the breakfast. Approaching the end of the breakfast, Jerry caught a spilled coffee mug single-handly, implying that his clumsiness in the office was all fake. He then showed Leslie multiple family albums over the years, implying that his incompetence at work was intentional. He used the deceit to fend off work assignments and instead spent the time having a great life with his family. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. Jerry's Art Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees Category:Jerry Gergich